A Trip to Remember
by Angelica Moses
Summary: Demy and his sister Maxine were reunited after the organization regained human form. Lea wasn't so lucky. Finding out that his parents have died, Lea is completely alone. Feeling sorry for him and hoping to get his mind off things, Demy thinks a roadtrip in the family truckster might pick eveyone up. (also a little OCxAxel)


Saturday

"I swear to God Demy, if we only eat Taco Bell on this trip I will pull my shit out of the toilet and rub it in your freaking face."

"Lea, we've only eaten there three times since Friday!"

"Three times too many! It's Saturday! You know how bad I get after eating anything from that place."

"Yeah yeah. It's a really long trip though! We're gonna have to save up if we're staying in Saint Anne's for a week."

"Well that doesn't mean we have to eat at every freaking Taco Bell you see."

"Fine, man. If you're gonna be such a puss about it you can have the next pick when we get breakfast tomorrow."

"Well thank the Lord! I thought I was never gonna get to wear those white pants."

Lea put his feet up on the dash of the van Demyx was driving and laughed. Apparently this hunk-a-junk had been in the family since '72, and Demy wasn't about to miss out on the oppurtunity to take it cross-country. The reason why Demy wasn't complaining about Lea getting the dash dirty was because it already was. Everything seemed to be covered in a thin layer of brown dust. The only thing Lea had to worry about was getting his boots dirty.

They had been driving since Friday afternoon and Lea was already getting irritable. When some of the organization members had regained their human forms and memories, Demy had returned home to Dark Falls, a small town containing his dearly forgotten family and friends. When Lea found that his loved ones had died long ago, he ventured with Demy back to his home and stayed with him. Demy and his sister were extremely close before he had become a Nobody, and now that he had returned, they made plans to spend more time with each other. They were on their way to her home now to pick her up now.

"Oh, hey! I just saw the Colorado sign!" declared Demy excitedly. He hadn't seen his sister for a few months and was very anxious to see her again, Lea could tell. Lea sat up in his cracked leather seat (that was somehow still extremely comfortable) and looked around like a ground hog on Ground Hogs' Day. Lea, realizing he had missed it, crossed his arms over his El Camino T-shirt and pouted.

"Her apartment isn't too far is it? Just a few more minutes? It's 11 o'clock and we're leaving at 4 tomorrow, so we'd better be close." complained Lea as he laid his red head on the window beside him. Street lights from the highway were shining a faint orange light into the van and the radio was nothing but old men talking about poetry or politics or God. It was that time of night that seemed to make you feel the need to sleep the strongest. Lea's eyes jumped from street light to street light in a sleep deprived trance. He finally couldn't take the guy on the radio who kept screaming, "REPENT! REPENT! REPENT!" and flipped the plastic knob down to mute.

Demy turned his left blinker on and steered into a down ramp. "Yeah. About 10, 15 miles. You'll make it, just hold your horses." The van rolled into a stop light and the invasive orange lights peered into the cab, interupting the cool darkness of night with a dim glow. Demy watched until the light turned green. His converse covered feet stepped on the gas and urged the old beast of a van onward again.

"Now don't be suprised if you see someone with drugs or a hand gun or a dead guy in a bag, ok?" said Demy out of nowhere.

Lea sat up with a quizical look on his thin brown brows. "Dead guy in a bag?"

"Yeah, umm Tazwell isn't exactly paradise. If you see something weird just-"

"Like what? Am I going to see someone get murdered tonight or something?"

"No! No! Maybe not! I-I'm just sayin' that if you see some shit, just move on."

"Just move on? What the hell? This isn't the Holocaust, Demy!"

"Lea! I'm just saying, if you don't look at'em maybe you won't-"

"Shit. Where does she live? Martin Luther King Jr. Avenue?" shouted Lea as he pulled out a cigarette.

Demy smiled and looked at the steering wheel. "Actually yeah. Yeah, she lives on MLK Avenue."

Lea paused with the lighter barely touching his cigarette and looked at Demy like he was the biggest idiot in the entire world. After a while he lit his cigarette, took a long drag and laughed. "Shit." Demy burst out laughing and pulled on to MLK Avenue.

The van had been cruising at a very cautious speed ever since they'd seen someone run behind a tree. Lea had looked at Demy with a pleading face and said, "There was a Motel 6 back there ya know." The two nineteen year olds were sitting up so straight in their seats that they were practically on top of the dash. Their heads were on a swivel and on tremendously high alert. When someones' speakers boomed or some drunk guy hollered, Lea and Demy's eyes would widen and the van would go just a little bit faster. This repeated itself for atleast 3 minutes.

"We're almost there. I see the light on in her room from here! See? The green curtains?" Demy pointed towards a brick apartment complex a few hundred feet away as if he needed Lea's confirmation on the fact or he was hullucinating. Lea looked a little bit calmer as they pulled into the little cracked parking lot of the place and turned off the engine of the van.

Demy was the first one to get out, followed swiftly by Lea, who had grabbed his bags before hand and stayed as close to Demy as possible. Demy turned the handle to the back door of the hideously two-toned brown and blue van and pulled out his suit case. "Ok," he started as he closed the door. "When I say go, we'll make a break for the door. You ready? I think that guy two doors down is watching us."

Lea turned around to find an old white guy- or girl? - staring a hole through him, Natural Lite beer can in hand. "Um, yeah. Definitely." Lea confirmed. He adjusted the grip on his bags and slung them over his shoulder. Demy nodded and whispered, "Come on! Let's get the hell outta here."

They bolted for the rusted door of the complex and sprinted inside. It smelled like cigarettes and mold in there, and they were in a hurry to get to Demy's sisters' room. They both spotted the cement stairs at the same time and tackled each other trying to get to the top first. "20 B!" shouted Demy to Lea. They went around a corner and finally found their sanctuary.

"Act natural." said Demy out of the corner of his mouth. He knocked on the door in the pattern of bum bum ba dum bum, bum bum. He backed off the door and looked over at Lea. He looked kind of excited for once. Demy smiled and looked back over at the door just as it opened. A girl with curly brown hair and big tortoise shell glasses stepped out.

She was in her cowboy pajamas; button up pajamas that a little boy would wear. Her hair was all over the place, as always, and the occasional curl stuck out every which way. Her gorgeous brown eyes shined with joy at the sight of her brother and love poured out of them into her grin. She always looked so happy.

"Maxine!" shouted Demy as he picked up this tiny chubby girl in his arms and twirled her around. Maxine burst out laughing and said, "I'm glad you missed me, Demy." He put her down again and chuckled.

"Heck yeah, I did. Life's not the same without my little sis to bully around."

Maxine made an "oh really?" face and leaned against the doorway. "Is this that Lea guy you were talking about?" She stuck out her thumb and pointed at Lea, who was standing somewhat awkwardly beside Demy. He grinned swiftly and nodded. "That's me alright. That Lea guy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Maxine, but most people-"

"-Except me." interrupted Demy.

Maxine laughed. "Most people call me Max." She stuck out a hand and Lea shook it, his huge hands overtaking Max's little ones. They both smiled.

Lea stood up a little straighter and said, "Well, I'm Lea. Just Lea. I don't you could shorten that into a nickname anyway you tried."

* * *

Max's apartment was incredibly nice compared to the rest of the complex. She had painted the walls, bought new furniture, decorated the entire place, and even had an air freshener plugged in (Cinnamon Celebration). The tv was on and apparently she had been watching "My Date from Hell" on the Investigation Discovery Channel. Some blonde lady kept getting stabbed. Lea thought she had nice tits, though.

The gang had decided that since it was already 12:45 in the morning and that they were gonna sleep in the van anyway, that they'd spend the night sitting up and watching whatever came on the TV that looked halfway interesting. First they watched the last few minutes of American Dad; the one with the psycho killer hot tub voiced by Cee-lo Green. After what seemed like a decade of channel surfing, they found the movie Beaches; the one with Bette Midler in it who smoke cigarettes under the boardwalk. It ended at 2 in the morning with Maxine bumbling in tears because the lady died and Demy and Lea shoving their third bag of popcorn in their mouths. During the commercial break, Demy got up to use the bathroom and take the first shower, leaving Maxine and Lea to watch Golden Girls by themselves.

Maxine was sitting on the tile floor, wrapped in a polka dot blanket and leaning against the chair demy was sitting in. Lea was strewn across the couch like he was talking to a shrink. He sat his Tony the Tiger cereal bowl full of popcorn on the little cheap table in front of him and grabbed a his drink, holding it on top of his chest like a corpse does flowers. Maxine stood up and stretched.

"I haven't pulled an all nighter in a while. I feel like my eyes are rotting out of my head." mumbled Maxine as she rubbed her eyelids. She took off her glasses and cleaned them off with her shirt. Lea grinned slightly and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Atleast you don't have the first shift on that rolling turd out there tomorrow." He moved his half empty glass of water in the general direction of the apartment parking lot. Maxine laughed quietly.

"I take it you don't take too kindly to the family truckster, huh?" Maxine grinned as she walked into the kitchen. Lea sent up a small chuckle and shook his head. "Nope. Smells like an old lady's purse in there or something." They both laughed. Max took out a gallon of milk and a Hamburglar glass out of the cupboard above. The cold white milk poured out into the cheap cup and was swiftly sipped by Max. She held it up in the direction of Lea. "Wanna glass?"

Lea grinned flatly. "Sure." He stood up and went into the kitchen, sluggishly, like a drunk home from the tavern. Max took his water glass and held it under the milk. Lea leaned against the cabinets and watched her pour. "That's good." He muttered, reaching back for his cup. Max gave a quick smile and screwed the lid back on the jug.

"I'm glad to have another milk drinker in the group." said Max as she sipped her glass again. You could barely see the cartoon hamburger staring back at you under her fingers. Lea held up his glass of white gold and made a toast. "To milk!" he said cheesily. The two laughed and drank.

Golden Girls was exceptionally good at 2:30 in the morning. This episode was about Rose's daughter being a downright whore. Sophia kept saying, "Duct tape can fix open legs, too." This made Lea and Max laugh everytime. One of the older people in the apartment complex kept banging on the ceiling with their cane, shouting for them to be quiet, and that they were trying to sleep. Maxine would shout back, "Well that makes one of us!"

Demy got out of the shower and found the two of them with milk coming out of their noses at the sight of Rose hitting Dorothy with the telephone book and shouting, "Aw yeah? Well how does this feel!?" He smiled at the thought of them getting along and grabbed some milk from the kitchen as well.

"Lea! Your turn for the shower, then we'd better start getting ready to go." said Demy as he plopped down on the couch between them. Lea was too busy laughing his head off to reply. Demy couldn't help but laugh at him with his face red from nearly choking on his milk. "I guess everybody's like this at 3 in the morning," he thought.


End file.
